Miko Illumina
ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE WIP!! ~Miko is very...umm...''special, to say the least. She may not seem tough at first, but she'll absolutely kick your ass in a sparring match! Intellectually speaking, I haven't beaten her once at Symulus -- and I consistently ranked first in the academy!~ '' ~Kevin Jettison on Miko Summary Miko Illumina is one of the Main Female Protagonists of CYBERAI. She is the director of the Cyberai Organization and an Esper of absurdly high levels of genius. With a verified IQ of well over 250,000, she could put even the greatest minds in the known universe to shame. Miko acts as a mentor figure to Amelia Eliterra. Backstory (WIP) Born in secret in the glorious city state of New Ascendria - at the time a Military Dictatorship under the command of Governor General Steil Kast -- Miko, alongside her older brother, Kentaro, was raised by a Military Scientist father and a Mixed Martial Artist mother. While their father was out designing powerful and innovative weapons of war, their mother would personally tutor the siblings in multiple forms of martial artistry, including techniques that were normally forbidden to civilians. When he was home, Miko's father noticed that she took an extreme, and even obsessive interest in science and mathematics. He would teach her what he could, and lend her some of his research notes and encyclopedias when he left for work. Picking up every single detail and learning at an abnormal rate, Miko was able to build and engineer her own creations at the age of 5, which were mostly computers and toys- but occasionally dangerous weapons. Upon discovering the "arsenal" her daughter assembled, her mother had to take the research notes away- although she let Miko keep the encyclopedias and textbooks. As the years passed, Miko's brother began to show signs of ESP ability, which was deeply troubling for the family, as Espers were forbidden from residing in or around territories of the Ascendrian Empire. Miko - now 10 years old - exhibited milder symptoms, but at the time they weren't significant enough to worry about. Things took a turn for the worse when the military issued a notice of war and drafted anyone who was at least 16; her brother was 16. When Miko woke up the next morning, Kentaro had already left. For the rest of that year, she was silent. After her 11th birthday, Miko had completely mastered telepathy. Not only that, but she could read the minds of others, and oftentimes didn't like what she found. Soon enough, her brother had returned from combat with tales of an isolated land that possessed vast resources. Miko became intrigued with Ken's findings, begging her parents to quit their jobs and move there, which they obviously couldn't do considering the military's stance on defectors. Roughly four years passed; realizing that the only way for her to travel was to join up with the military, Miko applied for a job as a scientist - much like her father. Impressing her colleagues with a vast knowledge of technology and biology, she quickly climbed through the ranks and became head of the Ascendrian Biotech Division, which allowed her free reign over most decisions made by the Military Science Committee. Miko traveled to the Bushido Isles, near what was once North America. Setting up a base of operations at the exact center of the largest landmass -- Ronin Island -- she began work on what would become the focus of innovation for years to come: the creation of artificial life. By the time she received orders to start an Ascendrian colony on the island, Miko was well-prepared for the workload that awaited her. To assist with these orders, she was given an adviser -- Kevin Jettison -- a combat veteran who had previously fought in the Neo-Ascendrian War alongside her brother. Together, Miko and Kevin laid out plans for what would become the Gene Engine. Upon its' construction, the creation of the first artificial lifeforms was already underway. Appearance and Personality (Work in progress) Miko is a young woman in her twenties, who nearly always rocks a twin tail hairstyle. (Granted, she has been known to let it down on special occasions.) She normally wears a plastoid-armored trenchcoat/dress hybrid with heeled combat boots and shoulder pauldrons of the same material (all in black); yet switches it out for a monochrome laboratory uniform during her work hours. She has a committed personality with a keen sense of urgency and awareness. While deemed rude and sloppy by peers (often leaving half-finished coffee and candy wrappers strewn across her work space), she's actually quite the workaholic. Miko never seems to be fatigued, even if everyone else is absolutely burned out -- which could be the cause of her controversial behavior and mannerisms. She'll put on a facade of cheeriness when she's stressed out or on edge (similar to a school teacher), which is often the case during important tests, emergencies and experiments. However, she's far from overcome by these emotions. Miko is contrarian by nature, repeatedly struggling to prevent herself from starting arguments with others. She demands respect from whomever she speaks to, even when talking to common delinquents and higher powers. She doesn't take bad attitude or remarks from anyone; this was most apparent when she instigated a fight with Ronin Island's Guardian, Izeryth -- calling her out over her stature and ego. Despite her feisty nature, Miko is far from selfish. Much like her older brother and parents before her, she does whatever she can to help others -- albeit in her own, mostly behind-the-scenes way. She prefers to assist her allies through technology and outside help, rather than risk losing her scientific progress by leaving the laboratory; only when the situation is most dire does she stray onto the battlefield. Miko is obsessed with personal hygiene, and ensures that she bathes regularly (at least twice a day); this conflicts with her seemingly messy working habits, but while she doesn't care as much about her environment, she'll make an exception when it comes to her own cleanliness. Personal Stats Date Of Birth: 10023 Birthplace: New Ascendria, Southeast Asia Weight: 110 Lbs Height: 5'4" Likes: Technology, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Mathematics, Milk Chocolate, Coffee, Hard Candy, Her Co-Workers, Her Students, Herself Dislikes: Hand Writing (prefers to use a Computer or Telekinesis), Laziness, Insubordination, White Chocolate, Skim Milk, Artificial Sweeteners, Cough Drops Eye Color: True Blue Hair Color: Ocean Blue Chirality: Ambidextrous (left-dominant) Hobbies: Experimenting, Advanced Science, protecting Neo-Earth, Martial Arts, Reading, Using Technology Values: Life will always find a way. Protect what you value. Marital status: Married to her job Status: Alive and active as a scientist, formerly deceased Affiliation: Neo-Earth, the Cyberai Organization Previous affiliations: Ascendrian Military Alignment: Lawful Good MBTI: TBA Color identity: Blue Theme music: (WIP) Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 9-C ''' by herself, '''Variable w/ weaponry and prep time | Variable: Usually 5-B, up to 4-C 'at the very least, likely '''High 4-C ' '''Name: Miko Illumina Origin: CYBERAI (Verse) Gender: Female Age: 22 - 27 Classification: Neonite Esper Powers: Master martial artist (Knows pretty much every form of martial art), Supergenius, Precognition, Information Manipulation, Complete information analysis, Organ Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Mind Reading, Life Manipulation w/ Technology, Matter Manipulation w/ Technology, Physics Manipulation w/ Technology, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mathematics Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Well-trained with melee weaponry and firearms, can hold her own against Metallum Automatons, can master a weapon instantly with Psychometry), Resistance to any form of Magic (When she was attacked with a corruption spell by the Demigoddess Izeryth, Miko used her mind to dispel the magical energy), Notable Resistance to Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1) as an Esper, One Hit Kill with Ronin Palm Strike and Kino Mind Cut | Everything before to a much greater degree, can utilize all previous abilities without technology, Telekinesis, Psychometry, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation / Blasts, Energy Projection, Berserk Mode (When an awakened esper experiences severe emotional distress, their powers and stamina increase exponentially), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, True Flight, Vacuum Immunity, Weather Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Pressure Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Disease. Attack Potency: Street Level+ (Can fight off black belt martial artists and large animals with ease) | Variable, Normally Planet Level (Can casually affect planets and planet sized objects with her Esper abilities), up to at least Star Level, likely Large Star Level (Should be equivalent or superior to Kamikira) Speed: Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Considered abnormally fast for a Neonite) with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Massively FTL+ (Considered the fastest Esper in recorded history, can traverse galaxies in seconds), at least Massively FTL+ when she's serious Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ (Can lift and throw large boulders.) | Stellar (Can move the weight of a star equivalent to the Sun.) Striking Strength: Street Class+ (Can smash solid concrete) | Variable, Normally Planet Class, up to at least Star Class, likely Large Star Class Durability: Wall Level (Can take the strongest blows from black belt martial artists, angry animals and even boulders.) | at least Star Level, likely Large Star Level (Should be equivalent or superior to Kamikira) Stamina: Very High / Extremely High | Near Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, higher w/ Weaponry | Stellar '''(Equivalent to Kamikira) '''Intelligence: Extremely High (Considered to be a Supergenius) Weaknesses: * Occasionally vulnerable to Psychological Warfare. * Miko is rather prudish and easily offended. * Has very bipolar self-confidence. * Extremely Picky. * Emotional stability is vital for control over her Esper abilities (regulating her strength and ensuring that she doesn't destroy everything in her path). Note: Before discovering her Esper powers, Miko could only utilize superhuman abilities with technology and genetic modification. She can both access and relieve herself of any powers at will. * Exceptions to this were her Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Reading, I'nformation Manipulation', Telepathy, Precognition and Psychometry abilities. Post Awakening, Miko's Durability is always at least Star Level. KEY: Normal | Esperlady Notable Attacks and Techniques * 'Ronin Palm Strike '- An attack of blunt ESP force that allows Miko to completely shut down an opponent's bodily functions -- effectively killing them. She is capable of lessening the force of this move so that it merely renders a foe unconscious. The strike has proven to be effective even against mechanoids and automatons. * 'Kino Mind Cut '- A far superior version of the RPS that allows Miko to conceptually sever the connection between mind and body on a metaphysical level, which can effectively incapacitate beings that would normally be indestructible. Statistical Feats * Learned high-level mathematical science and built weapons from regular materials at the age of 5. * Was taught mixed martial arts from a very young age. * Mastered Long Distance Telepathy and Clairvoyance, among numerous other abilities. * Fought and defeated trained soldiers at the age of 11. * Used her Esper abilities to target and explode a single neuron in an Ascendrian General's brain, causing him to die of internal hemorrhaging; she was the same age as listed directly above. * (TBA) Other (TBA) Trivia * Miko is based off of Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid and Fubuki + Tatsumaki from One Punch Man. * She gives off the same social vibe as Haruhi Suzumiya, although she seems to be much more focused. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Espers Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Teleportation Users Category:Original Characters Category:CYBERAI Characters